Alternate ending Divergent
by 3K7
Summary: I know everyones doing one without the war but I simply can't ignore it so I'm resloving it quickly and different than what most of you have heard! I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

**Hey so this is my first public fanfic so please review and critique. I love advice and the opportunity to improve so here it is. And by the way the war doesnt happen but the problem isn't completely ignored.**

**I do not own divergent Veronica Roth is the lucky one to own it.**

Will and Christina kiss, a little to sloppily for my taste. All around me is the pounding of Dauntless fists. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Tobias standing behind me. I get up, beaming.

"You think giving you a hug would give away too much?" he says.

"You know," I say, "I really don't care."

I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to his.

It is the best moment of my life.

A moment later, Tobias brushes his thumb over my injection site in my neck, and I pull away realization dawning on my face. Tobias' lips form a slight frown showing his disappointment.

"What's wrong?" he asks seeing the look on my face.

"Come on," I say. I lace my fingers in his and begin walking away, pulling him along. I notice as I turn around Christina and Will are gawking at the sight. I blush turning my whole face red, my abnegation showing, but i ignore them and continue towards the trains.

When we near the tracks i can hear its approach and feel the vibration in the ground of its power. Tobias and I sprint alongside the car and leap in, easily landing on our feet.

"Now, where are we going?" he asks the question obviously bothering him since it interrupted our kissing.

"Erudite Headquarters," seeing the unspoken question already on his face, I continue,"we were just given a serum to 'track us in case we go missing'. That doesn't sound like the dauntless. Erudite need soldiers, how do you think they are going to get them." Tobias' eyes widen coming to my same conclusion I did.

"What are we going to do?" he thinks up his own ideas and plans as he asks.

"I was thinking that we could sneak in and try to find out their full plans and then intercept them before they can be carried out."

"Sounds good but how are we going to get in without them noticing?" His tone becoming more of his Four self, I like it but i decide i want to lighten the mood for a short amount of time wanting my side of him back. Yes this is a serious matter but I think him smiling would help me.

"I don't know! Am I supposed to think everything up on my own!? I guess i can excuse you since you dont have a brain of your own..." i sigh, teasing him.

"I do, too, have a brain," he says shoving my shoulder slightly from where he sits next to me. Smiling now I see he is slightly back to normal.

"Then prove it," i retort with a smirk.

"Fine," he takes my neck in his hands and kisses me. I kiss back wishing this didn't have to end. He breaks off the kiss and says,"how about we jump off a little early before the buildings and go in the back way through alleys?"

"Tobias! You do have a brain!" I gasp in mock surprise. He smiles and kisses me again. We kiss for all of two minutes before we have to jump. We run through dark alleys towards the center. Finally we reach a back door, Tobias enters a code and the door opens. I have been here before so i know where to go. We quickly find the elevator and go to Jeanines office.

We stop around the corner from the door.

"Update," says Jeanine her crisp voice avid.

"All the dauntless have been injected. We have an hour before they wake up to our commands. The hard drive with the program has been installed in the control room at dauntless headquarters. We are prepared to get the file."

"Good." I still wonder what this file is, oh well.

Tobias mouths for me to check for the clear before running back to dauntless, we have the info we need. I peek ever so slightly around the corner to see nothing. I give him a small thumbs up. We run back to the elevator. We go to the first floor planning to go silently the way we came. When the elevator comes to a stop I hear gun fire outside.

Tobias and I both pull out our own guns and prepare for whatever is going on on the otherside. The door opens and there is my mother shooting down her pursuers.

**Hey thanks for reading, sorry its short, keep reading to find out my idea of the rest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey so moving on just a reminder I do not own divergent Veronica Roth does Thanks and to the story...**

I point my gun at the floor, "Mom!?" i say shocked. She looks at me now, her pursuers dead.

"Beatrice!?" she asks repeating my tone.

Tobias grabs both our wrists hearing more people and pulls us towards the exit. We hear gun shots behind us. I decide that even though we are running for our lives I need to ask my mom why she risked hers in the first place.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I ask between breaths as we run. We rech the door. Tobias puts in the keycode as two men approach us. My mom turns on her heals and shoots.

"Honey, now really isn't the time." The door opens and we sprint through the alleys back to the train. My mother in front of us grabs the handle and pulls herself in easily, while Tobias and I follow suit. I fold my arms in front of my chest and stare at her waiting for an explaination. I try not to laugh as I see Tobias failing at hiding his shock.

"Alright, I came after caleb came and told your father and I about the simulation serum to find out their plans. Thank you by the way for passing on my message."

"Caleb?" I ask.

"Yes, he left erudite as soon as he discovered the truth and is now factionless." I was astonished my brother factionless.

"Why?" Tobias asks.

"Why what?" my mother responds innocently.

"Why are the erudite about to attack?"

"The abnegation have information they were about to release..."my mother begins.

I quickly interupt, suddenly confused,"If you were about to release the information why would they attack? all they want is knowledge they would be eager to know."

"Yes well the erudite were to eager and wanted the knowledge all for themselves and didn't want it revealed. We, seeing their reaction, decided it was still too soon to release it. This didn't stop their plans they still wanted to know so we decided one of us had to go find out their plans."

"Why you?" I ask. Of all people who could have gone it was my sweet selfless mother to do the job. What on earth could have made them pick her?

"Others may know the Erudite compound better than me, such as caleb and your father, but no one but me knows how to use a gun and defend themselves. Now I have jeopardized everyone by failing my mission. Why were you two here?"

"Same reason, we found out that they are using the the dauntless and putting them in a simulation that's being run from the control room at dauntless headquarters."

"someone said it would begin in about an hour but i bet they will speed up the process because of us," Tobias puts in,"i think by now we'll have about 10 minutes."

"good go back to the control room and stop it."

"What about you?" i ask noticing my mother hadn't mentioned herself in the context.

"I will go back to abnegation and protect the information and everyone if there is an attack. go now," she says, waking me to the fact we are at the roofs for dauntless initiation. Tobias and I jump off the train an then proceed to jump off the roof and into the net. Tobias looks a pale green.

He quickly recovers and grabs my arm to run. When we reach the chasm i stop him.

"Go," i say,"take whoevers shift it is. i'll keep a look out down here." i give him a quick brush on his lips before he runs to the elevators. I stand there at the chasm, waiting for anyone who might interfere with tobias. Then I see Peter and Eric talking as they walk towards me. Peter looks up and sees me, immediatley my heart quickens as i become nervous.

"Hey wheres your boyfriend? Finally leave for a face that doesn't hurt to look at?" he taunts. Next to him Eric smirks, they both stand in front of me now.

"You're just jealous you didn't get first," i say nonchalantly.

"Jealous? of a stiff? never, at least i got my rank because of what i can do. not because i slept with my instructor." I punch him square in the jaw with a strong uppercut. Immediatley, his hands wrap around my neck.

"Can I kill her?" Peter asks Eric.

"Sure, I would actually enjoy watching her die but I would wait a moment, then people won't even hear her screams and she won't resist nearly as much." As he said this people start walking out in lines like mindless zombies. I relax worried that maybe Tobias didn't make it. Peter lifts me over the railing and i dangle over the chasm.

"This time," Peter says, "your precious Four can't save you, goodbye tris." He drops me but i don't grab the rail. This time i fall and barely catch myself by my fingertips on the walkway. I feel the spray on my calves and tickles my toes...

**Hey i know cliff hanger(no pun intended) just hang in there(again no pun intended.) til next time! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys, cutting to the chase, Divergent is NOT mine, it's Veronica Roth's.**

**Tobias' P.O.V.**

I run up to the control room and stand in the door casually. "Hey Michael," I say, "how about I take your shift?"

"Why?" He asks suspicious, he knows I would never do this.

"Because I'm bored, with nothing else to do." Easily coming up with a lie,"I can't sleep, so I thought I'd come up here."

"What happened to your girlfriend?"he smirks with just one corner of his mouth raising the opposite eyebrow. How did he know? He couldn't possibly know! We kept it hidden until today, and everyone was too busy to pay attention to us.

Astonished and not knowing what else to say, I respond,"Wow, word spreads quick."

"Only when Zeke's around," he answers my unspoken question. I'll have to go pummel Zeke later.

"Well, she's busy so...?"

"I..."he never finished. The program popped up on a screen behind him. His eyes glazed over as if he were in a simulation. He lifted his gun and aimed at me. I quickly dive forward to his left. He didn't have enough time to perfectly readjust so he shot my leg. I quickly stand but without the support of my leg though I had to rely on the wall. He takes aim again but I sidestep to my right and the bullet glazes my ribs. I fall in sudden bursts of pain. I realize I can't win this fight without hurting him. But he is in a simulation and doesn't realize what he's doing. It feels like I am back in my fear landscape and I know what I have to do, but I can't. He is innocent unlike the women pointing a gun at me and I know him. I raise my gun as I lay on the ground and aim at his head.

"I'm sorry..." I say but I quickly change aim and shoot his wrists so he can no longer hold the gun. He drops it and walks out, looking slightly confused as if he didn't know what to do now.

I pull myself up to the panel and into a seat so I can see what I'm doing. Rapidly, I begin to type the codes falling into my head and triggering my brain into giving results. I begin to see people walking out into the pits in lines. I quicken my pace further. I look up to see Tris dangling by Peter's hands into the chasm. No!NO!NO!NO!NOO! I shout in my head as I type even faster. Finally I'm done but when I look up I see Peter release her. "NO!" I shout aloud, not caring who hears me. She catches herself by her fingertips. I want to go help her but by the time I got down there she'd be dead. Then I realize there is something I can do. Now that everyone is free someone is bound to see and help her but unless I get the hard drive out they will go back into their trance. My best chance to help her is to help everyone else. I type quickly and efficiently until the hard drive pops out. There, I pull it out and put it in my pocket before losing consciousness, I can't move. My leg won't function and my adrenaline has run dry from the gun shot to my ribs. I think this might be it but at least Tris will be safe, if not we will be together soon.

**Tris' P.O.V.**

I dangle by my fingertips over the chasm, slipping constantly. Peter steps on my right hand, hoping to hurry the process along, I let go with that hand. But my left hand is weaker, and I know it isn't long before I fall. Peter lift's his foot to step on my other hand and finish his work from a few days ago. I hear a loud moan and Peter is no longer there and neither is Eric. My fingers are about to slip though, until a large hand grabs my wrists and pulls me easily over. There stands Uriah, smiling as always. So Tobias did it, it worked, but where is he?

"Hey Tris, you okay?" he asks the others had gathered around and I see Peter and Eric unconscious nearby but still no Toby. Toby? Huh, weird but I like it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you but where's T-Four!?" I say quickly correcting myself.

"I don't know haven't seen him."

"Where's the control room!?"he sees my distress and doesn't hesitate.

"This way," he runs up the pire with me on his heels. We go to a lone room in a hallway. I slam the door open and see him slumped in a chair. Their isn't too much blood but he's still unconscious. Uriah doesn't ask anything he just lifts him up over his shoulder and carries him to the infirmary.

I sit by his bed and wait for him to wake up, their wasn't too much damage but he does have a giant ace bandage wrapped around his entire torso and another wrapped around his leg. He simply blacked out because of shock of the second bullet on his body. Finally, his eyes flutter open.

"Tris?" he mutters almost incoherently.

"I'm here, I'm fine, you did it." I say taking his hand to reassure him. I kiss him gently on his soft lips. it may not be as passionate or heated as our other kisses but that doesn't reduce its electricity. Instead it's comfort.

**Don't worry this isn't the end it will continue with slightly more fluff but i promise it won't all be fluff.-3k7**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

**Hey guys sorry I didn't post yesterday, I try to post once everyday but I was busy, so I'll post twice today to make up for it. SO moving on, I don't own divergent. It belongs to Veronica Roth.**

Tris' POV

I leave Toby shortly to go get a doctor and let them know he was awake. I come back with a nurse, who checks his bandages. As she lifts his shirt, jealousy shoots through me. Toby looks at me through the corner of his eye, he smiles at my face. I begin to blush when I realize he can tell, he lets out a short laugh when he sees how red I'm turning. It doesn't last long though because he winces in pain.

"Well, he should be fine now, to leave. Don't overexert yourself. Take off the bandages in about three weeks. It might still hurt, but pain like fear is unavoidable.

"Thank you," I say, as I put one of his arms around my shoulders and my other hand on his side to help support him to walk. We quickly walk back to his apartment. I help set him on the bed and sit next to him. He looks at me and I smile. It's over, it's finally over, I hope. He cups my neck in his large hand, he strokes my jawline gently with his thumb. He has to lean down a lot to reach my lips, and I'm sure it hurts but it is filled with passion and relief. I pull back.

"No more, you need to rest," I say sternly as I gently shove his shoulders so he falls flat on his back.

"Ugh," he moans.

"I'll stay with you," I say knowing he doesn't want me to go and I don't want to leave him alone."I have the Initiation Ceremony," I says as I get a spare blanket and pillow. "Do you think they'll postpone it because of what just happened?" I put the blanket on the floor next to his bed.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor," he says quietly.

"Well, I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor in your condition."

"Alright," he responds. I'm shocked he doesn't fight more, it's very unlike him. Then, I see him scoot over to one side of the bed and pat the mattress next to him. The abnegation in me tells me not to and my fear is screaming at me, but I just lay down next to him.

"You didn't answer my question," I accuse.

"No, they won't postpone it for something that almost happened," he states, "in-fact, I'd say they'd speed up the process."

"What job do think I should get?"

"What were you thinking of?"

"I was thinking I could train initiates," I say. Before, when Christina asked I didn't think I could teach anyone but my rank changed my view and I think I could.

"That's perfect for you," he reassures me,"but that's only once a year, part time. You need another job." I crinkle my nose in thought.

"Maybe I could be an ambassador or a tattoo artist," I suggest, allowing him to make my decision for me.

"Hmm, well, you would be a good ambassador except the Erudite don't like you, Candor will force you to tell the truth, and you couldn't stand Amity. But then I wouldn't get to see you as often."

"That's unabnegation of you, Tobias!" I mock shock. "So what do you think I should do?"

"I think you should work as a tattoo artist." He says.

"Sounds great," I say. My mind wanders back to what just happened. Worry is obviously plastered on my face.

"What is it?" asks Toby.

"I was just wondering what do you think the Dauntless will do with all this Erudite and Abnegation stuff?"

"Well, I think we won't be accepting any new serums from Erudite. Things will start to become tense between us and we might start to defend the Abnegation more in defiance."

"Well, I guess we'll see Toby." I begin to close my eyes.

"Toby?" I blush with my eyes closed, " I like it." And that's how I fall asleep.

I wake to a gentle shaking of my shoulder,"Tris, come on Sleeping Beauty. Wakey, Wakey." My eyes flutter open. "You have ten minutes before you choose your job." I sit up at that and see he is already ready. "You can get showered and I will get breakfast." He walks out and closes the door behind him. I run into the bathroom and hop into the shower. I ignore my impulse to simply stand there in the warm water and wash as quickly as I can.

Tobias' POV

After I leave I have the irresistible urge to smile, so I do. I walk into the cafeteria to find my friends sitting at our usual table. Zeke spots me before anyone else and smiles widely.

"Is that Four?! I didn't recognize him with a smile! Something terrible must have happened for him to be smiling," he taunts. Everyone laughs as I sit down.

"Nothing terrible, just our little Four finally growing up," Shauna says while pinching my cheeks as if she were my mother. I smack her hand.

"What?" I ask casually, picking up two muffins.

"Hungry today aren't we?" implies Lauren. I begin to pick pieces of one of them and eat, deliberately ignoring her.

"Where were you last night?" Zeke asks making a worm like movement with his eyebrows.

"At the infirmary getting two bullet wounds seen to," I reply with most of the truth.

"Mmmhmmm..." They all smile. Then Christina sits down next to us. _Crap!_

"Tris never came back to the dormitory last night," she accuses slyly.

"You guys know Tris, she would never," I defend.

"No she knows me, all too well, but I don't know her in the slightest," Lauren says still a little ticked I wouldn't let the initiates in my fear landscape.

"Actually you know her better than you think. She reacted that way in your fear landscape, because she has the same fear."

"So you've been in her fear landscape?" Christina is intrigued.

"Well, no , bu she has been kidnapped before," I say hoping it distracts them.

"Oh yeah," Christina pipes up,"I wonder who saved her? She said she never saw who they were." I shrug brushing off the comment."It was you!" she yells and I jerk my head up. _Curse her Candor raising!_

"Anyways Lauren, I don't have enough fears for all of them," I say wanting this conversation to end.

"I guess," she says. It seems like it has ended but Zeke had to ruin it.

"Yeah, plus a guy with only four fears. They mus be absolutely terrifying! He would never let anyone see them or they would be scarred for life, plus they could use them as weapons to scare everyone!" I keep a straight face and continue eating my muffin.

"Tris has seen his fear landscape,"Christina states. _Dang it Candor, just shut up! _Before anyone can respond Tris walks in with her hair still wet. She grabs the muffin I was saving for her and takes a bite.

"Wow," she says as we silently stare at her,"I'm a couple minutes late and everyone gets depressed. It's okay guys, I'm here now, no need to cry just cause I left you stuck with Four!" We all end up laughing so heard we can't breath. "Come on, we have two minutes to get to the Pit! Race ya!" She sts down her muffin and sprints off. We all jump from our seats and follow her.

"I won!" she announces.

"You had a head start and you cheated!" I retort. She laughs and leaves with Christina to join the others at the front.

Max gives a short speech about bravery that I zone out during. Finally he starts the part we've all been waiting for. "Today is the day you receive your jobs and apartment and become official Dauntless Members. Tris, being ranked first, has the privilege of choosing first." All around there are whoops and cheers ad fists punching the air.

"I would like to train initiates," she says.

"Alright but that's only part time, what other job would you like?"he asks.

"Tattoo artist," she confirms and smiles. Everyone cheers as four more choose. The last five are assigned fence guards as expected. Finally, they all get keys to their apartments and walk into the crowd. I swim through curious to know where her apartment is. I find her and we walk a little ways from the crowd.

"So where's your apartment?" I ask.

"I don't know, I really didn't look," she lifts up her key so we can both see. _1064._ She begins to laugh at the irony and I laugh too because my apartment is 1046. She is just down the hall from me. "Well, I better go move my things."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**hello so this one is a year later. Don't worry nothing too eventful has happened since then. New initiates arriving, yay!**

**Tobias' POV**

I wake up early, as usual. Luckily, I didn't have any nightmares. I have had very few since I found out Tris liked me. I then realize today is choosing day and the initiates will be here in an hour. I get up and get dressed in my normal black dauntless clothes and make sure I cover all my tattoos, including the one Tris gave me. I was determined to be her first customer, I got the letters T'n'T with a raven on my collarbone above my heart. I didn't want anyone to see it because I didn't want them questioning since only she knows my real name. I go to get breakfast and find Tris sitting with our friends at our usual table. I sit down next to her and grab her hand. We have gone public since most people had heard anyway.

"Hey, you guys excited?" asked Lauren, she had given up her position so Tris could be a trainer and I think she's relieved no one else has to see her fears.

"Yeah," admits Tris,"but I'm a little nervous.

"Don't worry," I say,"You'll do great. Come on we better go set up the targets and guns if we expect to have dinner tonight and breakfast tomorrow." I pull her up from her seat and we walk to the training room. We set up the targets and lay out the guns and walk to the net. Looking up I'm glad I'm not jumping again.

"Hey, wanna make a bet?" She asks.

"A bet on what?"

"Who will be the first to jump," she smirks.

"Hmm...I bet six points on Amity," I say thinking it through my head.

"I'm betting on Abnegation," she says with pride.

"We'll see..." I hear Max begin to explain. Suddenly I see gray falling from the sky. _Dang it! _Tris and I both offer our hands. She takes mine and I nearly throw her off the net she is so light. She doesn't even have to regain her balance, but is very pale. Then I realize how short she is. She is even shorter than Tris, when she arrived. Tris towers seven inches over her. She has the same blonde hair even. The only difference other than their height is she has hazel eyes instead of blue. I wonder if they could be related. "What's your name?"

"Kay," she says easily. I can tell it's not her real name but she has obviously been thinking this over.

I smile, "Make the announcement Tris."

"First jumper Kay!" Everyone comes out of the shadows yelling and screaming. Then I notice that the next person has already jumped and is laughing on the net. He is also wearing gray. Two abnegation being the first jumpers? That is very rare. I put my hand out for him to grab but he just jumps down. He is a lot taller than the last girl about two inches taller than Tris though. I almost laugh at how I compare everyone's height to Tris, she has grown about two inches though and is now 5'6". So he is tall. He has really fair blonde hair and blue eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Preston," he says casually, he goes to stand by Kay. We wait for the rest to come. It ends up being that we have no Amity transfers, two Erudite, and one Candor, but that's not my concern. After all Tris is taking the transfers are in order of jump.

Kay: Very small, Abnegation girl, looks like Tris.

Preston: Tall, Abnegation boy, blonde hair, blue eyes, secludes self from most others.

Aria:Tall, broad, Erudite girl, strawberry curly hair, suspicious of most everyone, and, I think, would easily become jealous.

Matthew:Average, Erudite boy, with messy brown hair, arrogant, and ignorant portrayal.

Taylor: Tall, broad, Candor boy, black hair, wants to pick a fight

I take the Dauntless-born. I have twelve Dauntless born. I'm glad she doesn't have too many on her first year. Once everyone has jumped, I walk to the front.

"I am Four and this is..." before I can finish someone always has to interrupt and ask.

This time it's Kay, which shocks me, but I don't let it show. "Four? You mean like the number?" She asks simply out of curiosity, not sarcastically. That doesn't bug me but she still has to know it's not okay. I walk up to her barely an inch away and stare down over a foot at her.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" I ask in a low voice with a death glare. She shows no emotion or response.

"No."

"Be careful Kay," she could get herself in serious trouble with that. She just stares at me, no blinking, nothing.

I walk back to where I was, hiding my shock,"Now as I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted. I am Four and this is Tris, we will be your trainers." I look back to Kay who's cheeks turn just a hair darker when I say 'rudely', so she doesn't like direct attention on her. Tris and I turn and walk down the hall, the initiates follow not knowing what else to do. Finally, we come to the fork in the road where Tris and I will split our group. "This is where we split, the Dauntless-born will follow me. I assume you don't need a tour." I lead my group to their dormitory, tell them they have the rest of the day to themselves, and leave to go to the cafeteria.

**Tris' POV**

After Toby leaves, I continue to show my five initiates down the hall. "This is the Pit," I say as I open the door. I watch their faces as they come in. The Erudite analyze every detail of it, expected. The Candor takes it in like a fact, expected. Kay continues to shock me as she looks around at every nook and cranny with a mix of wonder, curiosity, fear, and avidness. Preston the other Abnegation doesn't say or show much on his face but looks around with amazement showing through his eyebrows. They look strange with the Abnegation grey on. "You'll learn to love it because of all the time you will spend here." I continue to walk towards the Chasm. "This is the Chasm, it symbolizes the fine line between bravery and stupidity. Jumping over will secure your death sentence. It's happened before it'll happen again." I flinch thinking of Al.

I look at them, almost all leaning over the edge to see better. The only person not leaning over is Kay, again she is the odd one out. She tilts her head only slightly to look at the water. She's obviously afraid of heights but loves the water, she looks almost as if she's in a simulation. "Alright!" I shout sharply, snapping her out of her trance and making her jump. "This way." Looking at the Abnegation, I can tell that one is antisocial while the other likes the comfort of the other but I can't tell which. I then show them to the Cafeteria where they disperse. I soon see Toby and wave him over. The Candor and the Erudite sit at a table while the Abnegation sit across from each other at another. Four and I go to sit next to Kay and Preston. Before we sit I hear just a snippet of their conversation.

"I honestly thought you would transfer to Erudite," says Kay.

"I thought you would too," says Preston, so they were once friends and knew each other well but not great, that would be typical Abnegation. I sit down next to Kay, while Toby sits next to Preston, who leans slightly away. I guess that answers my question as to which is antisocial.

"Hey," I greet them politely.

"Hi," I hear a barely audible Kay respond. Preston just nods, and takes a bite out of his hamburger. "What is this?" Kay asks, holding one up. I smile, and she blushes thinking she has just made herself look like a fool.

"It's a hamburger," I answer sweetly, trying to ease her embarrassment. "Try it. It's good, I promise." Just then Eric walks in, _Crap! I forgot he will be overseeing the initiate training with me._ He puts his hand on Four's shoulder again, just like last year, as if he were his friend.

"Hey Four, Tris. What do we have here?" he asks innocently enough.

"This is Kay, and this is Preston," I say introducing them.

"Two Stiffs! Wow, that's a record! Good luck making it," he says as if he really were wishing him luck but I can hear his sarcasm loud and clear in my head. After he leaves, I hear Kay mutter something, but I can only hear one thing.

"..._Eric_..."she mumbles almost incoherently.

"You know his name?" asks Toby. Kay and Preston snap their heads up, eyes wide, staring at each other, realizing we heard her.

"We had to study the present Dauntless leaders in our Faction History class," covers Preston. I can tell it's a lie, a clever one but a lie. Then I realize it's the first time I've heard his voice, it's deep for someone his age and slightly rough. It could even be deeper than Toby's, just slightly. I decide to take pity on them, but hang it above their heads a little.

"Huh, I don't remember studying that, do you Four?" He shakes his head,"It must be new. Well, looks like we have to go bye," I say. Toby stands with me and we leave. We go back to his room to talk.

"So," Toby says,"how was your first day?"

"Interesting, everyone except the Abnegation have been predictable, which is very unusual."

"Yeah, I wonder how Kay knows Eric?"

"Me too. You could tell she didn't like him but it wasn't general it was personal. Did you hear their conversation before we showed up?" I ask.

He nods, "They expected each other to be Erudite."

"Do you think they're..." I hesitate before saying the word,"Divergent?"

"Maybe... but if we expect to sleep at all tonight, we should start now." He kisses me.

"Alright...goodnight," I give him one last kiss before leaving to my own apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey once again I don't own Divergent, that belongs to Veronica Roth. I decided I was bored enough and happy enough today to do three! Hope you didn't mind that time skip and the new characters, I might be going to their POV occasionally. Thanks!**

**Kay's POV**

I had forgotten about Eric, I really had. Three years and I had forgotten. Why did I even have to know him? Maybe that's why my mom looked more scared than angry when I left. I am just glad Preston was there to help cover up my comment. I wouldn't have known what to do. Soon After Tris and Four left though, Eric stood at the front of the cafeteria and called all the transfers. _Crap! What's he up to?_

"I am going to show you to your dorms now. My name is Eric and I will be overseeing your training with Tris." _Crap! Holy crap! I can't leave now though, I would be factionless and he would see me suffer for it. I could jump off the Chasm. No, I can't leave Preston with him, he's the only friend I have now after my other friends went to Amity. _He leads us down a dark tunnel occasionally lit by blue orbs, randomly. Finally, we reach a room with ten bunks. Preston and I wait for the others to choose their beds first so we could choose one away from the others. I respect that he doesn't feel comfortable with others and he respects that I like his company and need it now than ever. "Training starts at eight. Late and you're factionless." Then he leaves.

As everyone lays in their bed falling asleep, I silently cry into my pillow. I feel someone grab my hand that's dangling over my bed. Preston holds my hand now, rubbing my knuckles in circles. He is such a great friend, he may not say or show much, but he is sweet and smart without letting anyone but me know. I fall asleep as he continues to rub my knuckles.

"_Hey Eric," I say. I'm four again, visiting the Erudite compound. _

_"Hey Shwimp," he replies with his favorite pet name for me. A combination of shrimp and wimp. He felt clever with it so I was kind and let him have his small victory knowing he would never fit into Erudite._

_"Honey, why don't you go play with Eric while I speak to his father?" my mom says. No! I don't want to leave your side! It's when we are alone that he is worst. _

_"Okay," I say quietly._

_"Come on!" He grabs my arm digging his nails into my wrist. He pulls me into an alley,"Let's play tag! I call it! Now run." Immediately, I run as fast as my feet can carry me away from him. Suddenly he is in front of me, he grabs my arm and swings me into a brick wall, my shoulder hurts and I fall, my feet straight in front of me, he steps on my knees. I scream in pain, I begin to cry. "I win, cause you aren't fast enough," he says looking at me maliciously. _

When I wake up, I realize Preston is still holding my hand. That must have been uncomfortable to sleep like that. I lean over the edge of my bed, carefully as not to fall off or wake him. I lower his hand gently to on top of his stomach before I let go. I slept in my clothes so I don't really have to change. I will work in my grey clothes today, then after, I will go buy some black ones.

I may be early but we still only have twenty minutes before training and if we want a good breakfast we should go now. I climb down the ladder and shake him gently. "Preston, wake up, if you want breakfast."

"Mmm," he moans as he sits up. His hair sticks out in every direction, I know I probably don't look much better but I can't help from a giggle. We walk to the cafeteria and find Four and Tris kissing over breakfast. I guess this isn't shocking, but watching seems awkward. I look at Preston and see he is blushing profusely, looking anywhere but there. I know he feels awkward to but now it's my turn to get him out.

"Mmmhmm," I clear my throat as loud as I can and watch as they jump apart. Now it's my turn to blush again. They stare at us in horror almost.

"How long...?" Tris tries.

"Only a few seconds," I try to comfort her,"don't worry I won't tell anyone, and Preston wouldn't say anything if you put him on truth serum." They both look slightly relieved but still embarrassed. We sit down across from them and grab some muffins.

"What are you two doing up so early?" asks Four.

"I naturally wake up early," I say not wanting to repeat my dream,"so I decided if we wanted breakfast and to be on time for training we may as well go now." I feel Preston's fingers brush my elbow in understanding, which is unusual for him. He likes to keep to himself even in pity, which receiving his pity is rare, so I guess that's doubly strange. Four narrows his eyes suspiciously, while Tris doesn't notice the lie, thankfully. The cafeteria slowly begins to fill with people. A couple of people come to sit next to us, they must be friends of Tris and Four.

"Hey," says a guy as he sits down right next to me.

"Hey Uriah," say Tris and Four at the same time.

"So who are these?" he says turning to Preston and I.

"I'm Kay and this is Preston," I answer so Preston doesn't have to say anything. I know he doesn't like talking to new people.

"I think I know my own name Kay," I'm shocked he says anything and then I begin to blush a lot. Uriah just laughs.

"So Abnegation huh?" Preston and I nod.

"Things must be a lot different here."

"Not nearly different enough," I just realize I said that out loud. My eyes go wide and I look to Preston for help again. He looks at me with the same expression, this time he just shrugs. Nothing he can think of this time. Luckily instead of questioning everyone just laughs."Well," I say relieved,"it's almost eight we better get going." Preston, Tris, Four, and I all stand up and walk out. Four separates from us in the pit. We continue to the training, standing at the door is Eric. I freeze, Preston gently puts his hand on my back and urges me forward. Maybe, he forgot me, like I did him, hopefully he will never recognize me.

All hope of that disappears when I walk in the door and he says,"Shwimp."

**Tris' POV**

As we walk to the training room, Eric is at the door. Kay freezes, again I know she knows him somehow on a personal level but can't put it together. Preston urges her forward. When we walk in the door I hear Eric call her something. "What did you call her?"

"That is none of your concern," he glares at me. "Now get to work." The five initiates are now all here and I walk to the front. I grab the guns and give one to each of the initiates."Welcome to Initiation. Initiation is divided into three stages, the first stage is physical. The second stage is emotional, and the third is mental. After each stage you will be ranked."

"Why are we ranked?" asked Aria.

"Because only the top ten will become Dauntless Members."

"WHAT?" she screams,"That's not fair! If we had known..."

"what you wouldn't have come here? If you had known that there was a possibility of dying or becoming factionless, you wouldn't have taken the risk? Well if that's the case then leave because that doesn't sound remotely Dauntless. After the first stage you and the Dauntless-born will be ranked together, the fact that they were born Dauntless and you were not will not be taken into account, the four in last place will be cut from initiation. Got it?" I say deadly serious. I see Aria look at everyone calculating how to kill each one. Mathew rolls his eyes, while Taylor makes me think of Eric with a sadistic expression. Neither Preston nor Kay respond.

"Today we will be learning how to aim and shoot," I explain.

The Candor, Taylor, interrupts, "What does shooting a gun have to do with being...(yawn)brave?"Always a Candor!

I flip my gun and put my gun to his head and click the bullet into place like Four did last year,"You are holding a loaded weapon, Wake. Up." That snaps him to reality,"and to answer your question. You are far less likely to go crying to your mommy if you know how to defend yourself with a gun." I continue, "I will demonstrate then you can all have a go." I turn to my target and shoot four times, every one in the center ring. I turn to them once again, all shocked."Shoot!" I yell. I go pace behind them as they shoot. Most of them have no clue how to aim. Aria, the erudite girl, does though, I assume she is using math somehow, too smart for her own good.

Then I see Eric right next to Kay, whispering something in her ear. I can tell it's all she can do not to turn and shoot him on the spot. He walked away and I notice she was constantly shooting center but too high and the gun is pushing her back. I walk over to her she's overestimating the height difference. She is quite short, she can't be five foot yet even. I pity her I know better than most what that's like.

"You're shooting high," I state,"it's taller than you but not by that much. Spread your legs out a little more with one in front of the other. Point the gun at the floor then stare at the center, don't focus on your hand or the gun. Continue to focus on the center, then bring your hands up to where it feels natural and shoot." She listens to me and this time she hits dead center and the kick back isn't nearly as bad. I walk away and give advice to those who will listen. Finally it's lunch, I call it and leave. We all head to the cafeteria.

This time I don't sit with Preston and Kay but I can hear them from where I sit next to Toby and my friends.

"What did he whisper in your ear?" Preston asks in a hushed voice with concern.

"Nothing just the usual taunts," I hear her say, I imagine her shaking her head behind me,"I just don't get it why?! Why do we...?!"she speaks quieter now so I can't hear it. _Dang it! so close!_

_"_Tris! Earth to Tris!" Christina snaps her fingers in my face, taking me out of my thoughts. "What's up?"

I decide not to lie to her, "I'm trying to figure out how Kay knows Eric on a personal level. She hates him and fears him wholeheartedly."

"That's really strange but she's abnegation isn't she? So how is that possible?"

"I don't know,"


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7**

**i don't own divergent!**

**Preston Pov**

When Tris calls lunch over to follow her i am both relieved and worried. I want Initiation to end as soon as possible but i'm worried because of Kay and Eric. We follow her into another room with a circle painted on the floor. Black bags dangle in a line from the ceiling. Our names are written on a green chalkboard. We line up each of us next to our own bag.

"Now we will learn simple kicks and punches then copy them on your bag. Eric would you demonstrate for the larger people, while i will do it for smaller people?"

"Whatever." He walks up to the bag and started demonstrating but showing off his power and superiority. These were the simple hits, I could hardly imagine him doing this to Kay as a child with more complicated moves. I look over at her, she is pale but her face shows no emotion. She is so strong and that's part of the reason I like her. I hate seeing her upset or sad. In abnegation, when we were alone, she was always loud and happy, never in front of anyone though. I could tell she couldn't stay there but I thought she'd go to Erudite, she's always been curious and smart. I hope she can get through this.

Eric finishes and walks to the side of the room. Tris walks up to the bag, demonstrating how to use your knees and elbows if your smaller. I hope Kay is paying attention, she's going to need this. I look over again, I see she has relaxed and is now focused on Tris' movements. Good. When Tris stops, we all go to the punching bags. As I punch I can get power behind my punches but no direction. I look over at Kay, i don't know why. I guess I'm just worried. She hits her bag with precision but no power. It looks like she begins with it but then she stops as if she doesn't want to hit it.  
Tris notices too and comes up to her, "You have excellent control to stop all that power but we're not practicing control. Why can't you hit it?"

"Afraid of the impact," or the consequences like when she was a girl.

"Hmm, I have an idea. would you go full force if there was nothing there?"

"Probably."

"Face away from the bag. Close your eyes. take two steps forward one step back,three steps forward two steps back,"

"Tris this isn't a dance class!" yells eric from the side. Tris glares.

"Now take three steps back." Kay is now closer to the bag than before."Now elbow with your full arm not just with your elbow as hard as you can." Kay obeys and her elbow hits it with so much power it swings three inches. Now Eric jumps, good he should be afraid. Soon training ends and we are dismissed.

Kay and I walk out to the pit.

"So what do you wanna do?"

"I was thinking we could get some black clothes to get out of our Abnegation ones."

"Alright,"we walk to the clothing shop and look. There is so much diversity, yes its all black but not the same. Kay and I look I find a black tee shirt and some sort of athletic pants that fit nicely. Kay comes out in black jeans and a tight tee shirt that accents her curves. She actually has some nice curves you couldn't tell in her abnegation clothes. What am i thinking? stop it!

"I've done what I want, what do you want to do?"

I think for a moment what could I do, we do, we have so much more freedom here. Then I decide, "I want to get a tattoo." Her jaw drops.

"Okay." We go down a few stores to the tattoo parlor. When we walk in there stands Tori, the woman who gave me my apptitude test and Tris!

"Hey guys how are you?"

"What are you doing here?" I ask bluntly. She laughs.

"Training is only part time, the rest of the time i work here. So what are you doing here?"

"Preston wants a tattoo," Kay answers.

"Alright, what do you want and where?"

"I want the Dauntless symbol on my back," I decide to do it where no one can see it.

"Alright," I go lay on my stomach on the table in front of her. I lift my shirt and I feel a cool wipe then I hear a buzz. As the needle connects with my skin, it stings, but I clench my teeth. Kay looks at the art on the walls then comes over to see my tattoo now that it's almost done.

"Wow, Preston it looks great." the needle stops and I turn my head to try to see it. Tris and Kay laugh. "Don't worry, i promise it looks good." Tris puts a bandage on it and I pull my shirt down.

"Thanks Tris," we say in unison. We walk out of shop and start down the path back to the dorms. We were talking though and weren't paying attention to where we were going and Kay runs into Taylor. The other three initiates stand there in our path.

"Watch it stiff,"he shoves her to the ground. She shrugs her shoulders and stands up. As the trio walk past Mathew says loudly, "She doesn't stand a chance, I should be nice and kill her tomorrow in our fight." She taps him on the shoulder as soon as he turns to face her she punches him square in the jaw. She turns and walks away, I right on her heels.  
We go to the cafeteria and sit down for dinner. A couple of people come sit next to us. One of them I think is Uriah from before.

"Hey what's up stiffs?"

"Nothing much, you?" Sometimes it amazes me how she can go from shy to completely comfortable with someone new.

"Same so how is training?"

"It could be better, I could be punching Eric instead of a bag." She says casually. Now it's my turn for my jaw to drop. She is giving too much away.

"Ha! If only he'd let you," said a girl with a bright smile,"but he's too much of a coward."

"You're telling me!" she comments.  
Uriah and everyone around us just laughs more. Kay and I finish our dinner and walk out. We go back to our dorms and go to sleep, Kay doesn't cry tonight but I still hold her hand as it falls over the edge of her bed again.

**Tris' POV**

After work I go to the control room to visit Toby. I walk in and give him a kiss before sitting on the arm of his chair.

"So how was training today?" he asks.

"Everyone did as I expected, but Kay continues to surprise me. She starts out with a lot of power but just before hitting it she would stop. When I asked why she said she was 'afraid of the impact'."

"That actually takes a lot of control and I'm impressed but afraid of the impact? strange. what do you think?"

"I think she's done it before and something happened she doesn't want repeat. So how were your initiates?"

"Ugh," he moans,"I have twelve pompous, arrogant Dauntless borns that just want to pick a fight. No good ones this year."

"Well, I'm sure they're nothing you can't handle, after all you can handle me." I begin to kiss him passionately.

"Actually," he says when he stops for breath,"I'm not sure I can handle you." We begin to kiss again, my hands wrapped around his neck, playing with his hair. His hands on my hips holding me closer. "Alright my shift ends in a little let me check the screens one more time,then we'll go." He looks at the screens then smiles.

"What?"

"Look at the transfer dorm," he points to a screen. Kay sleeps on the top bunk of one with Preston beneath her. Her arm dangles over the edge and he holds her hand as they sleep."I don't think they know they like each other that way yet." I smile and we walk to his apartment. As soon as we're inside he turns to me and pushes me against the door closing it. His hands on either side of my head, he leans down and kisses me gently, I clench his shirt into my fists and pull myself closer. I wrap my legs around his waist. He puts his hands on my back and carries me to his bed. I release him from my legs and he continues to kiss me on my neck, taking time to kiss each raven. He brushes his nose along my jaw, his lips reach my lips again and we do an extreme makeout session but eventually we stop. He still respects my fear. We simply lay there staring into each other's for a little.

"Tris, you know I love you right?"

"Of course, I do Toby."

"Then would marry me after initiation is over?"

"Took you long enough!" I say before kissing him deeply again. I'm glad he did it casually instead of making it a big thing. Anything else would have felt awkward and strange. I fall asleep in his arms with only happy thoughts in my head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I don't own Divergent.**

**Tris' POV**

I wake up wrapped in Toby's arms. I look at the time. Ten minutes 'til eight. _Crap! _

"Toby! Wake up!" I smack him.

"Wha...?"

"We have nine minutes 'til we're late!" He and I both jump up. Neither of us bother showering. I brush my hair and we both sprint to training.

I arrive just two minutes before eight. Eric isn't here yet but most of the initiates are. I go to the chalkboard and write the matches.

_Taylor vs. Aria_

_Kay vs. Mathew_

_Preston_

"Because there is an odd number of you one won't be fighting," I begin, everyone now present.

"Wrong!" Eric shouts. I look at him confused. He walks up to the board and edits it.

_Preston vs. Eric_

"We are going to give you each a chance to fight everyday! So all of you will get to fight either me or Tris."

"Really Eric?" I challenge. I don't like this, at all. I'm not sure I could stop Eric in a fight.

"Yes, I have the authority, remember that Tris."

"Taylor and Aria!" I call to the circle. Both are toll and well built. The fight goes on for a while. Both are slow so they don't dodge well so they beat each other pretty badly, but they have excellent endurance. Over all it's pretty intriguing they have the same weaknesses and strengths, but don't recognize the other's because they don't think it's a weakness. Finally Aria gives a good uppercut blow and knocks out Taylor.

"Drag him back to the infirmary, Kay and Mathew!" Eric calls.

Mathew has a black eye. I hadn't even noticed. Kay is a lot smaller and not necessarily faster but she thinks more, is more observant, and accurate. I'm not sure how well this will work to her advantage.

"You will pay for this," Mathew says, "or you can just beg for mercy now, I'm sure that everyone will acknowledge that you are a coward and let you back to Abnegation." Oh, so she did this to him. Well, if she did then obviously she doesn't have anything to be afraid of.

"You'll make me pay?" she replies, "I'm pretty sure I'm the one who gave you the black eye. If I did that without you hurting me then I'm really curious how will do it this time?" She nearly read my mind, but responding wasn't smart. He charges at her. When his hands are an inch from her neck she drops to the floor and rolls toward him, knocking his feet from beneath him. Clever. Kay gets on his back before he gets up, but she's too light to hold him down. He pops up straight to his feet, so Kay falls on her back. _No! you have to get up quickly!_ In an instant she puts her hands next to her head and pushes or springs back onto her feet. _Flexible for a stiff. _Mathew is slightly shocked, but not for long. He quickly takes advantage of the fact that she defends her face too much, with her arms high and kicks her in the gut. The wind knocked out of her, she falls on her butt. He is about to kick her again, but she can tell what foot. She rolls the opposite side of him onto her feet. As he turns to face her, he lifts his arm, prepared to punch her. She ducks under his arm while he is still turning and elbows him squarely in the bag, using her entire body. He falls on his stomach and flips to his back. Kay having learned from last time doesn't sit on him but instead prepares to use a straight kick to his gut. She is slow though, and he sweeps her feet from beneath her with one foot and bucks her in the stomach with the other. This causes her head to hit the ground first, he stands up and repeatedly kicks her in the face.

"That's enough!" I yell. I walk up and shove him away from her, now unconscious. I'm afraid to leave Preston to fight Eric without my supervision but I don't trust Mathew to take Kay to the infirmary. I look to Preston with an apologetic expression, then glare at Eric threateningly.

I carry Kay back to the infirmary, one arm under her knees and the other on her back. She is very light and small but still carrying her, even with all the muscle I've gained, is almost like carrying another me. I go as fast as I can to make it back to their match but it still seems too slow. I eventually make it to the infirmary and see to it that she will be fine. Then I run rapidly to see if everything is okay. I burst through the door to see a bloody Preston and Toby and Eric yelling at each other.

"Hey!" I yell,"What is going on?!" Both turn to stare at me, surprised. I know exactly what happened, but they need to realize what happened for themselves. "Aria, Mathew, you are excused to lunch. You two stay." I say in a deadly low whisper. Aria and Mathew walk out terrified. "Four, what were you thinking!? Preston needs medical attention immediately and you choose to pick a fight with the guy who beat him up instead of helping the situation? I expect better of you."

Eric laughs under his breath, "gunna let your girlfriend tell you what to do Four?" I punch him as hard and fast as I can in the jaw.

"And you! You are beating up a kid, who _barely_ transferred into Dauntless and still has almost no idea how to fight! That is pure cowardice!" then I calm myself down, "Now we can still do your idea with fighting a trainer, because you're right, for once. They do need the practice, but we will fight until submission or our own defeat, not incapability. Got it?!" Both stare at me.

"GOT IT!?" I yell louder. Both nod, terrified. I walk over and put an arm beneath Preston's slumped body. Toby comes over and lifts him before me. I walk with him to the infirmary. After we make sure Preston's okay, Toby and I walk to the cafeteria.

"You know Tris?"

"What?" I ask feeling much better after yelling at both and knowing Preston's okay.

"You can be truly scary when you want." I punch him in the shoulder.

"What!? I'm serious!" he says as we walk through the cafeteria to our table.

"Serious about what?" Zeke asks next sitting down in his usual spot. We sit down.

"Tris can be terrifying!" He states eyes wide like he still pictures me yelling in his head.

"Hmm... I don't know..." says Marlene."She seems to sweet!"

"But by the look on Four's face he is terrified, and he only has four fears so that's saying something!" Uriah inputs.

"I guess," she considers, "but why is Four afraid of her? He could simply be afraid she is going to break up with him."

"That's true," Toby says,"but that's not why. Even Eric seem scared of her."

"You scared Eric!" Christina shouts shocked. I feel like everyone is staring at me now.

"Hey could you keep it down. I don't want his revenge to be any worse than what I'm already sure it's going to be." Everyone just continues to stare.

After lunch, I gave the rest of the initiates the day off considering we had less than have of them still intact and we already finished the first round of fights. I decide I'll go visit them in the infirmary and see how soon they will recover.

**Kay's POV**

_I am six now. I stand in Abnegation. Eric is following me. I chose to run to an alleyway filled with factionless. I know he would never follow me here, I hope he won't at least. I know how much he hates them, they may give me the creeps but I prefer them to him. Not surprisingly I don't look where I am running and run into someone. _

_"Well, it's not everyday I see an abnegation running in fear." I hear a soothing woman's voice. _

_"Please hide me!?" I beg constantly looking behind me. _

_"Don't often hear one ask for help either. Come this way I'll hide you," she says understandingly. She takes me to an old building through the back door. Inside are a bunch of factionless, eating and talking together. I am surprised, I had been raised to know the factionless live alone in solitude. We sit down in a corner._

_"What are you running from?" she asks._

_"Not what who," I say. I trust her a little, factionless or not, she just saved me. _

_"Abnegation?" she asks curiously and suspiciously. _

_"No, Erudite."_

_"Ah, well I'm Evelyn. Nice to meet you, what's your name." I don't want her to know my real name, in-fact I don't even want my own name anymore._

_"Kay." I say decidedly._

_I am back at my house and Eric grabs my arm and squeezes it as tight as he can, "where were you!?" I scream._

Then I bolt upright, but it hurts so I lay back down. Tris is in the door and runs to me.

"Kay! Are you alright?" she is truly concerned. She's different than most Dauntless that way, she cares for others well-being.

"Yeah," I mutter,"just a bad dream." _Just a bad dream_, I repeat in my head, _but it wasn't a dream. It was a memory._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hey, don't own divergent and thanks to all of my viewers, it makes me almost giddy everytime the number gets bigger! to the story**

**Tris' PoV**

"Today, we will practice knife throwing!" I shout. Everyone in the infirmary yesterday has mostly recovered. I demonstrate the technique and let them throw. On her first go, Kay hits the center ring but it bounces off.

"Pick up the pace! A stiff got it her first try!" Eric yells, taunting her in particular."and she is a stupid! scrawny! weak! little! wimp!" Kay throws another and the tip sticks in the center this time.

"SHUT UP, ERIC!" Kay screams. He marches up to her.

"You! Don't Tell Me What To Do! Go stand in front of the target!" She glares at him before going quietly. "Tris," his voice a deadly whisper.

"Really Eric? It's bad enough you had Four throw knives at my head last year. Do you really want me to..." before I can finnish my thought he interrupts.

"Not you me. Hand me your knives." I can't find a reasonable excuse not to. I do so, then walk to Preston who seems relatively fast.

I whisper in his ear, "Go find Four. Ask him how good Eric's accuracy is in knife throwing." I watch him nod and then sprint out of the room.

**Kay's POV**

I walk up to the target. He says something to Tris and I'm not afraid of her throwing knives at me. I know she wouldn't hurt me if avoidable. Then I hear Eric say he was going to do it himself. _Crap! _I watch Tris hand Eric her knives and Preston bolt out the door.

"Don't flinch or you hang from the chasm," he threatens. He remembers my fears. I watch as the first knife comes and nicks my shoulder. I see blood.

"Eric, you're not supposed to hurt her!"

"Four got you last year!" Tris had knives thrown at her head by her boyfriend?

"Yes, but he hit me once in the ear where there is easy healing cadtilage."

"Well, I have the authority and I will punish her as I see fit!" The next one actually cuts a couple locks of hair. I watch as it falls to the ground.

"Eric," Tris threatens. He throws the third knife and I can see it coming. I turn to my left to dodge it and scrapes my side, the hilt sticks out where my stomach was only moments before.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!?" I yell astounded. I'm not surprised he tried, it wouldn't be a first. It was the fact that he did it so publicly that shocked me.

"You flinched," he says,"you are a coward."

"That wasn't flinching. That was a calculated movement to avoid death! I am not a coward, I'm smart! There is a fine line between bravery and idiocy, isn't that what the chasm represents?" Eric marches out and I watch him. I notice Preston has returned with Four.

"Everyone is dismissed until after lunch," Tris announces,"after we will continue practice." Everyone leaves but Preston, Four, and Tris.

"Are you alright?" Preston asks.

"I'm fine, it only glazed me," I reply.

"I'm glad you stayed," says Tris.

"Kay, we need to know what is between you and Eric so we can help you," Four stipulates. Preston looks at me suggesting it might be a good idea to tell them, I stare back letting him know he may be right but I'm not ready for the truth to come out yet. I mean, there is a reason I'm not in Candor, after all.

"I will tell you only what you have to know. Eric has never liked me since I was born, he's jealous of me, and wants me to suffer endlessly, like he claims to have," I answer. Four and Tris look at each other as if they understand me. Tris walks up to me.

"Let me see it," I lift up my shirt and then blush, realizing the guys are still here. Tris smiles and blocks their view of my. The cut is red, but as I said before it only glazed me, so no blood is coming out. I hope she doesn't notice my other scars on my stomach and back. If she does she doesn't comment. "It's only a scratch, it'll heal quickly, probably don't even need a bandage but your shoulder might," I had forgotten about my shoulder, remembering brought the pain back slowly, as if I were pressing my hands onto a bed of nails. "and part your hair on the side that was cut it will appear like you got bangs." She puts one finger slightly to the side of my head and lifts the hair on top and flips it. "There you wouldn't even notice it was an 'accident'."

"Thank you," I respond. She smiles. She and Four walk out. Preston walks up to me and gives me a hug, this is abnormal but not uncomfortable. I slip my arms around him and squeeze him tighter.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs into my hair.

"For what? You didn't do this and you couldn't have stopped it. I knew this would happen at some point and I don't want your pity," I say.

"That doesn't mean you don't need comfort sometimes." We stand just hugging for a while before we release, but we continue holding hands and walk towards the cafeteria.

**Tris' PoV**

Toby and I leave and head to his apartment. Once inside, he and I sit on the couch.

"So that was interesting, how did it start?" he asks. He seems unusually intrigued. He's normally curious but not to this extent.

"Well he was calling her names to taunt the other initiates for her doing well. She got mad and yelled at her I thought he would make me do to her what he made you do to me, but he said he would do it himself and I sent Preston to get you, I noticed she had several scars all along her torso though."

"What? Do you think Eric might'v caused those?"

"Possibly, but they seemed old, they actually looked a lot like yours," I see him flinch."Sorry, shouldn't have mentioned it."

"No, it's okay but that means they are three years old, they would have been caused back when she was in Abnegation."

"Should we go ask Eric?"

"No she doesn't want to tell us like I don't want anyone but you to know. Besides asking Eric would be like asking Marcus. They are a lot alike in a lot of ways," he grits his teeth as he speaks. I kiss him to calm him down. We stay there for a while before he says he has to go check on his initiates, he did leave them alone. I just sit there alone to think.


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10**

**i don't own divergent. it belongs to veronica roth. thanks to all my viewers.**

**Tris' pov**

It's been two days days since the first fights. Tonight is capturing the flag, well I guess tomorrow morning. Toby, Eric and I all go barge into the initiates dorm.

"Everybody up!" Eric shouts. Everyone seems groggy as they sit up."We are going on another field trip be at the tracks in five minutes!" With that he and Toby leave I stand there and wait to make sure everyone is getting ready. Everyone is getting dressed, not really caring who sees. Preston somewhat hides behind his bunk while Kay changes skillfully under her covers. I run out, seeing that they are coming, and go to the tracks. Everyone arrives right on time. The guns are stacked up. Next to him the paintball ammunition is stacked up. "Everyone grab a gun!" They do, I already have mine of course. The train comes and everyone jumps on. Kay is limping though since she lost her fight against Taylor. Her ribs were pretty badly beaten and he stepped on her knee other than that she is actually running pretty fast, but she might not make it. Toby lifts her up into the car and I grab one of her hands to help her while Preston grabs the other. Toby is the last one in as he pulls himself up by the handle easily.

"We will be dividing into two teams to play capture the flag, Tris and Eric will be captains," Toby announces, "this is Dauntless tradition so I suggest you take it seriously."

"You go first," I tell Eric.

"Fine, let's pick transfers first," he says as he looks around."I choose Mathew."

"Kay," I'm going with the same strategy Toby did last year knowing Eric will do the same thing as last time.

"Preston." Wasn't expecting that. Preston is faster and doesn't have a large build. What's he up to?

"Aria," I don't know anymore because Taylor and Aria are pretty equal.

"Choosing the weak to fall back on as an excuse? Taylor." I ignore him.

"Madeline." We continue to choose, Eric has a strange group then I realize he has chosen a mix of people who are fast, strong and smart._ Dang he's learned_.

"You jump off first," he says. I nod and we jump off.

Once we're all off Toby shouts,"We have ten minutes until they jump off. Think fast."

"Where did your guys's team hide the flag when they won?" A girl in back, I think her name is Eve, asks.

"We're not supposed to help." I reply.

"We should go to high ground," Kay yells. This shocks me, normally she's very quiet," it'll be easier to defend and more exhausting for them to retrieve."

"The Ferris wheel!" someone shouts. No one argues so we walk there.

When we reach our destination Jordan takes he flag from my hands. We should hide it in the top basket type thing. Who wants to put it there? The rest of us will devise a plan of attack." Dauntless always on the attack. To my surprise Kay raises her hand. I must show some shock on my face because Toby whispers in my ear.

"What?"

"She's afraid of heights," I whisper back.

"Follow her," he suggests. He would probably go himself, but he's afraid of heights. I don't have a problem though so I follow her. She climbs up the ladder easily. When she takes a break at the landing in the center, she sits and leans back against the spokes and rods far from the ledge. I sit down, my feet dangling off the ledge the way they had before.

"I thought you were afraid of heights,"She is slightly taken off guard by the fact I know her fear.

"Yea I have a confusing relationship with heights," she answers.

"How so?"

"I love being ip high, love the view, climbing, the freedom, and the thrill. But at the same time, I'm afraid of falling, well I guess not falling, hitting the ground."

"Understandable, I guess you have confusing relationships with a lot of things," secretly trying to pry information.

"That's true," she doesn't elaborate, "Let's keep going we still have half way to go." She stands up and continhes to climb slipping her toes barely into the almost nonexistent nooks in the bars sometimes she doesn't even bother with finding a gap. She'll just put pressure on a spot and push up.

"Why did you volunteer to climb?" I ask,"Why didn't you stay to help plan the attack?"

"I am more of a defense kind of person, plus with my injuries I wouldn't be much of an offense." Finally we reach the top and she throws it into the basket. The climb back down is, luckily, uneventful. The only person left is Toby.

"So what'z the plan?" I ask.

"They decided we would go to the carousel and guard the wheel from there, scouts have already found the flag and everyone is going in for an attack." We soon discover though that our tactic wasn't as sound as we thought. Everyone but us three had been shot on sight. We found their entire team charging towards us. We take cover behind a bench on the carousel and shoot as many of them as we can. I see someone out of the corner of my eye sneaking around behind us. I shoot them and they quickly run back. Soon most of their team has been shot but someone is missing. Eric is climbing the Ferris wheel. Kay goes after him, she reaches the landing and he shoots her. She stumbles and falls off the ledge. She catches it though by her fingers. Eric looks at her then up at the flag. Toby and I run but we know there is nothing we can do and Eric will let her fall. Then Eric amazes us and grabs her wrist and pulls her up. As soon as she is standing he turns and climbs until he has the flag in his hand. He won, but he also saved her even though he has made it obvious he wants her killed.


	11. Chapter 11

**chapter 11**

**hey sorry I haven't written in a while been busy so I hope this will make up for it. I don't own Divergent. To the story**

**Tobias' POV**

After yesterday, I am extremely confused. I have no clue what happened between Kay and Eric before they came to Dauntless, but I thought I was sure that Eric wanted Kay dead, after the knife incident, but she would have died if she had fallen from the Ferris wheel, but he saved her. I am very thoroughly confused. In the meantime, I have to train seventeen Dauntless initiates. All of them think they already know everything about being Dauntless. I'm lucky I have a name for being terrifying., otherwise none of them would listen to me. That may not be the reason I built up this reputation, but it does come in handy. Some of the initiates are coming to realize they don't know everything and are humbling themselves. They used to all hang around each other but after some learn they have begun to divide into different groups.

Zach, Emily, and Aiana are beginning to remind me of Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn. I have no doubt they will do well. Jakob is just a creeper, honestly I hope he fails initiation. I almost know he won't, but people can hope, right? Ellie, Mark, and Cylia should have gone to Amity, but I guess they didn't take faction before blood seriously enough. Then there is the group of ten bullies. David, Alex, Josh, Jordan, Andrew, Allie, Max, Nathan, Cory, and Mae. They have devised plan after plan to become the top ten. I've only heard a few though, none will end well.

I set up the fights for today. I have so many initiates it takes both the time I have before and after lunch with them to finish them all. I don't have much time to teach them anything else. I have one day to teach them shooting, knife throwing, and fighting technique. The other four have to be used to finish the actual fights, which determine most of their rank on the first stage. The fights continue to bore me. most of the bullies fight well, but you can tell that some only joined to get an advantage over the others.

Soon the day is up and I get to see Tris. I'm always happy when I see her. Although, I think she may be ruining my scary reputation, I don't really care. I'm not really sure I need to be intimidating anymore. People don't ask questions anymore, sure every once in a while they might try to ask my name or one of my fears, but now there is something new to talk about. I feel kind of bad, like I'm using Tris to distract others from parts of me I don't want them to see. I know I shouldn't and Tris wouldn't want me to feel bad, if I asked her about it she would gladly distract them. That's one of my favorite parts of her, she is so selfless, because she doesn't think about it.

"Hey how are you?" she asks as I give her a hug.

"Good, now that you're here," cheesy, yes, but it's the truth.

"Anything happen today?"

"Nope it was normal for once."

**Preston's PoV**

Today, I had to fight Kay. I didn't want to beat her but I knew we would both be in trouble. I was hoping, maybe I could hit her once and she'd go down and I wouldn't have to fight her for long. I should have known that she is too stubborn for that and even if she didn't want to fight she would try her best. She blocks my punch and actually pushes back. I loose my balance slightly, she takes the advantage and punches me in the side. I step back and regain my balance. I'm taller than her by a lot so I know if I attempt to hit her face she could easily duck, so I fake a punch at her. She ducks, as I predicted, and I finish the punch low, hitting her in the jaw. I can tell now she is dizzy. One good hit and she would go down, I lift my elbow to add power to my downward punch, _but I can't_. I hesitate and she takes the moment to spin and kick me in the temple with her heel. I fall to the ground and everything goes black.

I wake up in the infirmary. I am relieved I didn't have to hurt Kay, but I know her and I will pay dearly for my hesitation later. She needed to win though! So far she had won one and lost two if she had lost this one she would be cut. I have only won once but I have tomorrow to beat Aria, I was Kay's last opponent. She has now won two and lost two. If I win tomorrow we will be tied for second, then there is the fight between Mathew and Taylor. Then there is the fight between Eric and Kay, I am very scared for her. I know we have been training together since I found out her secret but I am still concerned.

A doctor walks in to check on me and then says I can go. I walk to the cafeteria assuming Kay would be there for dinner, I get a small thrill at the thought of seeing her. I see her talking to Tris at the chasm. I walk up to them and I really consider giving her a hug, but decide against it. I settle for poking her in the sides to make her jump. She turns around and slaps me on the arm.

"Preston, you scared me half to death!" She puts her small hand over her heart.

"Oh yes, and we wouldn't want to lose a trouble-maker like you now would we?" Sarcasm one of the joys of being Dauntless instead of Abnegation. I chuckle. She punches me in the shoulder and I fake that it hurt rubbing it with my other hand.

"Come on, let's go get dinner,"she says"bye Tris." I had forgotten Tris was even there. We walk side by side and I really want to grab her hand, but I don't. _I wish I could tell you how much you mean to me, Kay. I think I love you._ I can imagine her reaction if I say my thoughts out loud. _You think you love me? _She would smile and tease me a little. I would blush and she would give me a kiss. Oh how I would love her kiss! _Wait! Stop! What am I thinking? Stop it! _But I don't have to stop, I'm not Abnegation anymore. I don't I think of everything about her I like and all of the times we've had together. Then I realize it's silent between us, which is unusual when we are together without anyone else around us. But it's not an awkward silence, it's comfortable. Like we are thinking the same thing and it doesn't bother us. I am so glad she is here with me.


	12. Chapter 12

**chapter 12**

**Sorry i haven't posted in a while school I'm trying my best to keep up! Please Review and follow! It makes me smile to see the numbers go up! and Fyi the war isn't over yet! I don't own divergent!**

**Kay's PoV**

I feel really bad for beating Preston but I had to. It wouldn't be the first time, he used to help me train. I was never very good but I learned some of his tricks. He's never gone easy on me before so I don't know why he was so hesitant today. If he didn't want to embarrass me then he should know better. I wouldn't go easy on him because I couldn't and most of the time he would beat me. What made him hesitate? Visiting day is coming up. I wonder if my parents will come. I'm not sure if I want them too. It's a little after lunch, she gave us the rest of the day off. I see Tris at the chasm, she leans over, her elbows on the rail. I walk over grab the railings and look down. The water is very beautiful but I don't want to fall.

"Hey Kay how are you?" She looks over at me and it's like looking in a mirror except she's taller, has a hooked nose, and has blue eyes instead of hazel.

"Okay, I don't like beating my friend," I say honestly.

"It's normal," she says. "Visiting day is coming up. Do you think your family is coming?"

"I don't know, did yours?"

"Only my mom."

"What faction were you from?" I am showing way too much Erudite right now but I really am curious. She smiles.

"Abnegation," she smirks. My jaw drops, she was from Abnegation like Preston and I. Now I can't hold back my next question I have to know.

"What was your rank?" I need to know our chances of doing well.

"First," I am totally shocked. How can someone from Abnegation be so Dauntless when they seem like opposites. "Bravery and selflessness often go hand in hand," she answers the question I hadn't posed yet.

"What's stage two?" she seems to debate answering my question.

"I guess there is no harm in telling you since you can't prepare for it,"_ Uh oh what can't I prepare for?_ "Fear simulations, we inject you with a serum and you live your greatest fears," _Crap, I'm in trouble_,"The point is to either face them head on or control your heart rate, once you finish you leave the simulation. Stage three is similar but you go through all your fears at once." _What? I probably have so many fears I will never get out of stage three!_

"What's the average amount of fears?" Why am I showing her so much Erudite? I really should stop but I trust Tris.

"Ten to Fifteen."

"What's yours?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Seven, one I still fear but I know I shouldn't." She is oddly open with me maybe it's the Abnegation thing. "Now since I've shared so much with you, why don't you share with me? How do you know Eric?" _Should have seen that coming._

"It's complicated," shifting a little where I stand, "You will find out later, I promise."

"You would have found out everything I told you later as well but I told you now. Do me the same favor?" There was no way out of it but I trust Tris. She leans in a little, I quietly whisper in her ear my secret, I am glad to have it off my chest a little.

"You can't tell anyone though! Not even Four!" She just stares at me her mouth agape.

"I won't I promise."

"Thanks," I say, I am worried she'll ask for detail, luckily she diverts the topic. We talk casually like I hadn't just told her the biggest secret of my life. Then I see her smile just slightly, all of a sudden my sides were being poked making me jump. I knew then why Tris had smiled. Preston stands behind me. I turn and punch his arm, he rubs it acting like it hurt when I know it didn't."Preston, you scared me half to death!" I put my hand over my heart to see if it will ever steady.

"Oh yes," he says,"and we wouldn't want to lose a trouble-maker like you now would we?" His voice is filled with sarcasm. It's nice to hear him speak so freely and casually.

"Come on let's go get lunch, bye Tris," I call as Preston and I walk down to the cafeteria together. I suddenly realize that we stand so close in silence. _Is this an awkward silence? I can never tell, sometimes it's awkward to them and almost enjoyable for me and sometimes it's vice verse. I don't know. I wonder what he's thinking? I doubt it. Oh gosh I am really nervous but why am I nervous? This isn't the first time we've walked in silence. Most times I enjoy it but I really want to hear him talk. I wish I could tell him but he seems to be smiling. What's he smiling about? _I'm tempted to ask, but he seems happy in his thoughts and I'll leave those to him.

**Super short I know but the next few chapters are going to be very exciting. I felt like I needed some extra fluff in the past two so now time for information ;) **

**-3K7**


	13. Chapter 13

**chapter 13**

**Hey so sorry for all these waits I'm doing the best I can anyways I don't own Divergent oh and I have started another Fanfiction for Catching Fire so if you are interested please read thanks!**

**Tobias' PoV**

Today is visitig day and I am extremely nervous. I'm not nervous Marcus will come, he hasn't ever come before. I am more worried of Tris' parents coming and telling them we are engaged when she's seventeen. I've met her mom who seems like she likes me and I hope that maybe I can get her dad to be okay with it if her mom is, but her mom might not take it well even if she does like me. I make myself look nicer than usual, just in case. I walk to the pit and find Tris.

"Hey anyone familiar yet?" I ask, I hope she doesn't notice my shaking hands. She grabs one with her hand that has her engagement ring on it.

"Not yet," we stand by the chasm and watch as all the parents file in. It's almost all dauntless born, as usual. I see a couple of Erudite talking to the girl, Aria. Finally I see specks of grey.

"Is that them?" I ask. I think I recognize Mrs. Prior, but I could be wrong. She nods and lets go of my hand. Hand holding in Abnegation is only for married couples in private, we don't want to upset them before they know.

"hello Mother, hello Father," she greets as they give her hugs. "How are you?" she asks, that's my girl, always a little Abnegation.

"We are well," says her father,"but today is about you. How are you?"

"Good," she says politely. Her mother looks behind Tris at me and smiles.

"Tris, why don't you introduce Four to your father?" Andrew raises his eyebrow. Tris steps to the side and I come to stand beside her.

"Mom, you've already met Four. Dad, this is Four and," she looks at me for permission, I smile just slightly,"we are engaged."

Natalie smiles brightly, while her father almost glares at me. It's scary when Abnegation flare. I open my mouth but before I can say anything he interrupts.

"How old are you? What faction were you from and what is your real name?" I debate lying but they will soon be my in-laws and I want to be honest with them.

"I am nineteen. I transferred from Abnegation, and my name is Tobias Eaton, but please I prefer Four." Tris is trying hard to hide her shock at my father nods, a little more relaxed, her mother smiles like she already knew and was glad I was honest.

"What do you work as?"Natalie inquires.

"I train initiates with Four," Tris answers, "and I work at the tattoo parlor the rest of the year." I see Andrew scowl slightly, Natalie must notice too because she diverts their attention to the first one.

"Why don't you introduce us to some of your initiates?"

"Sure," Tris and I know we'll introduce them to her Abnegation transfers because things will go more smoothly, or so we thought. We find them talking to another Abnegation couple and Eric. I see Tris pale. I get it is probably bad but he wouldn't do anything, would he?

"Andrew it appears that Enna and Zachary are here visiting their daughter. We should go say hi. We haven't seen them in a long time." I can't tell if this is a good idea or not. We begin to walk towards them. I see Eric clench his fists and then he punches Enna. Tris and I run towards them. I'm surprised Andrew and Natalie followed suit, not very abnegation. I grab Eric and hold him back from attacking again. Tris and Natalie help Enna.

"Eric Uther Alder! It's bad enough you beat me as a kid, I won't let you do this to her!" Kay's anger is bubbling to the surface and she's letting out all her steam. She is about to attack Eric when Preston wraps his arms around her waist.

Finally, Andrew speaks up,"Kaislee Nite Gail, please calm down,"_so that's her full name, wait how did Andrew know her full name?_

Zachary looks at Eric,"I think you should go." Eric shrugs me off and stomps away. Once he was gone Enna told us she was fine, but I could tell she was going to have a black eye. Natalie and Tris let her go, though.

"Natalie, it's good to see you again. Is this your daughter?" Zachary asks as he gestures to Tris. I didn't pay attention to him before but now I can see. He is about as tall as Preston so he was short for his age and Enna is the same height. Zachary had green eyes while Enna had brown eyes and neither were blonde. Other than perhaps their short height, I can't really see the resemblance on Kay.

"Yes, this is Tris," happily introducing her daughter by her nickname."Your hair has changed."

"Yes, age has caused my hair to darken, but I'm glad I can see it on my daughter." _That makes more sense._

"She has Mother and Father's eyes," but their eyes aren't the same, she can't have both, and her eyes don't look like either of their's.

"Yes, little sister it makes me glad to have a remainder of them,"_wait little sister!? _I keep a straight face, but Tris can't hide her shock and neither can Kay, but Preston, who for some reason is still holding her around her waist even though Eric is gone, doesn't seem surprised.

"You mean we're...?"Kay begins to ask.

"Yes," Enna answers,"cousins. Meet your Aunt Natalie and Uncle Andrew."

"Hi," Kay says as she awkwardly shakes their hands.

"Well," says Andrew,"I think it's time we get back."

"You're probably right," said Zachary. "Goodbye." All but Enna leave.

"I'll catch up," said Enna.

"I'm sorry about Eric," I apologize looking at the eye that will soon be swollen shut.

"There is no need to apologize, it's my fault if it's anyone's."

"No Mom, it's not your fault. It's his father's and Candor's fault. He's just jealous." _Candor? How's Candor involved? Jealous of what? Well I guess I'm not surprise, he is very easily jealous. _I have too many questions and thoughts in my head.

"Yes well, good luck Kay, stay strong," Enna gives her a small hug and leaves to catch up to the others.

"Well that explains a lot!"Kay says. "We look almost EXACTLY the same!"

"If only you were taller," Tris teases.

"Hey, you're not all that tall yourself."

"Yup but that's why I like being around you, it makes me look taller."

"If only I was taller, but being small has it's advantage."

"Don't expect us to go easy on you since you're my cousin."

"I wouldn't expect you to and I wouldn't want you to. Factions before Blood, right? but it is nice to have family here though."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. Come on let's go get cake."

**Kay's PoV**

If Preston weren't holding me back right now I would be killing Eric. I wish he would let go of me so I could follow through with it, but I know he won't. He's not doing it because he thinks I would get beaten. No, we all know now that I could beat Eric because of yesterday. He was my last fight and he taunted me, whispering in my ear, smirking, doing everything he could to hurt me, but it didn't work. Instead it only made me angry, before I might have flinched, maybe shed a tear but I promised myself a long time ago I would never let anything make me cry or sad anymore. I decided I needed strength and courage. That's when I made my decision that I would transfer to Dauntless. Normally I don't even get angry, that takes a lot to get me angry, but my childhood was a lot so I let it fuel my Dauntless flame. No, I wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of beating me again.

When we entered the ring, I watched as Tris and Preston plastered nonchalant faces on to watch me. Eric was making comments but I wasn't listening to him instead I pretended his words were gasoline and he was just throwing them on an open flame and it was about to bite back. He punches right and I duck and elbow him in the ribs. He winces but only slightly. He puts his foot behind my ankle and attempts to trip me, instead I use the momentum to continue the motion raising my foot gradually higher as I spin and kick him in the face. This time he staggers back with a bloody nose. Before he can fully recover I knee him where it counts and punch him in the temple with so much power he crumples to unconsciousness. _Serves him right._ And I leave without a scratch.

That was yesterday. Today, he hits Mom, me is bad enough. I can handle it, I'm used to it, but her! No! I'm not going to let him hurt her. Especially since now I know I could beat him. He's terrorized me and I'm not going to let him do it to anyone else, not if I can help it. Even if I'm terrified of all those memories. He could probably still beat me, but I can also beat him. His reign of terror over others is over, I will be the only one to fear him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Hey so hope you liked the last chapter! I don't own divergent! Time for fear simulations! Warning mention of rape and abuse in this chapter! This one is a bit dark guys.**

**Kay's PoV**

Fear simulations, I have no idea what my fears are, except for Eric. I wait in the next to Preston. Tris calls us in one by one but no one comes out. There's probably a back door. We are combined with the Dauntless-born. Most of them are joking or making fun of us transfers. Some of them seem cool but are nervously twiddling their thumbs. No one but me has even the slightest idea of what will happen during the emotional stage.

"Kay," my name is called third. I squeeze Preston's hand and walk into the room. There's a Metal chair next to a table and computers. Tris stands there with a syringe. I sit on the chair, and she injects the needle in my neck. Four is next to the computers, to help Tris for her first year. He begins to explain something about the brain, normally I would be curious, but I'm more focused on the actual simulation. I close my eyes and the last thing I hear is "be brave."

_I wake up in Erudite, I'm thirteen, the scene looks familiar. Then I recognize it, it's the day before Eric's choosing day, this isn't just a fear, it's a memory. My mom had to go discuss business, so she left me at his house. She didn't like the idea of it but she couldn't ask a favor in Abnegation and my Dad had work as well. Eric isn't home ye but he will be soon. Why couldn't my dad take me? I hear the door knob turn, I try to hide in the corner between the couch and the wall, but I know that it's no use. I see his blue shirt walk through the door, the light coming through the window glares on his fake glasses blinding me. _

_"Hello little sis," he says casually, as if he really were like a brother to me."Today is special, it's the last day I will see you." What could he be thinking?"How about we do something to remember it by? I've brought a couple of friends from school over to celebrate." Two more boys walk through the door. At first I'm relieved, he wouldn't hurt me with anyone around. But then I see the look in their eyes and I dread what will come next._

It's not real,_ I think to myself. _It's not real, but it was before.

_They near me and haul me up to my feet. One grabs my wrists behind my back while Eric and the other punch me, I feel like collapsing but Number Two holds me firm. Finally Eric and Number One decide they're hungry and go to the kitchen, leaving Two to make sure I don't try to escape. Both my wrists in one of his hands now, he uses the other to trail my hips and upward under my shirt._

_"It's too bad, to watch a pretty little figure be ruined, maybe I won't let it go to complete waste," with that he bites my neck. I know what happens next and I'm not going to go through it a second time. I so badly need a knife or something, I know this isn't real, like how I am conscious when I dream sometimes. I can control my dreams I can definitely control a stupid simulation. Suddenly I hold a knife to his throat._

I wake up in the chair, both Tris and Four seem shocked. Both remove their wires before speaking.

"How did you do that?" asks Tris, as Four does something on the computers.

"Same way I do every night when I dream," I say.

"Wait, you can do this in your sleep, not just simulations?" Four is stunned, completely and officially now.

"Yeah, why?" I am very nervous now,"can't you?"

"No," says Tris,"we know you're Divergent," she whispers nearly incoherently. _Crap! What will she do? She won't hurt me, right? I mean, she's my cousin, then again Eric is my half-brother. But she's not like him._

"Yes," I say deciding to trust her.

"What factions?" hiding just a hint of curiosity behind concern.

"Abnegation, Dauntless, Erudite and Amity," I say calmly.

"Four?!"

"Yes Four, if you have forgotten your own name then you should probably see a doctor," trying to lighten the mood but failing.

"This is serious," Tris says with a face that gives no emotion."Four, why don't you show Kay back to their dorm, I can take care of Preston."

We walk out into the hallway, as soon as we are away from cameras, he gives me a hug. I'm not exactly used to hugs.

When we release he speaks up,"that wasn't just a fear was it?" I shake my head. "Can I ask what happened?" he seems a bit nervous to ask. I get why.

"Well, you saw what he was going for and he got what he wanted. He took me to the spare room I stayed in and continued threatening me with a knife and cutting me in several places but never anywhere that showed. I couldn't defend myself. Even if he beat me I often called for Eric seeing if he had any compassion at all. I screamed but no one came. Eventually Preston knocked on my door because he was sent to pick me up. When he heard me scream he opened the door and came upstairs to find us. The boy ignored him or didn't realize he was there I don't know which. Preston knocked him out and shoved him in the closet. He looked away realizing I didn't have any clothes and waited for me to dress but didn't leave the room in case the boy decided to wake up. He knew my secret and so has been my best friend since," I say so quickly I'm not sure if he understood me at all while my voice constantly cracked.

He nods and moves on to his next question,"So Eric is your brother?"

"Half-brother, his dad was drunk, and raped my mom. She had him at fifteen, when she transferred to Abnegation for safety she tried to get rights to him, but Candor decided he had been born into Erudite so he would stay. She later met my dad who helped her and then they married and had me."

"How long has he been beating you?" he seems far away, like in a memory.

"First time I remember was age four," how could I forget? _wait why am i trusting Four so much? well too late to back track he knows pretty much everything already._

His next question catches me off guard,"Can I see you scars?" When I hesitate he turns around and takes off his shirt. The first thing I see are the tattoos of the factions, then I see every scar he has underneath. He puts his shirt back on before facing me again,"My father used to beat me too," he's nervous now. I roll up my capri's far above the knee, my sleeves up as high as they go, and then I hold up my shirt exposing my stomach and back. I show him most of my scars, these aren't even half of what I used to have. Most have faded with time. I hear his sharp intake of breath, as he looks. I unroll my sleeves and pant legs and put my shirt down as I stare at the ground. I stare at the ground, he seems angry. He pulls me into another quick hug before letting go and swearing quietly. "I'm gunna kill Eric."

I smile,"sorry, pretty boy, you'll have to get in line." He returns my smile.

"I have to go now, Preston should be coming soon too." and with that he leaves while I go to the dorms. Aria's stuff being put in a trash bag. I almost forgot she got cut.

**so! were you surprised? That was kind of depressing to write even though i new it had to be out sooner or later. thanks for reading! please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**chapter 15 **

**hey! I am a 4'11"(and 3/4"! come on just 1/4" to go!) blonde girl with a huge attitude who is shy! I don't think I sound like Veronica Roth so I don't own Divergent.**

**Preston's PoV**

Four must have come in during simulation, because he wasn't here when I started, seems a little aloof. Tris tells me I can leave. My first fear, public humiliation, doesn't shock me, in fact I expected it. It's the reasoning behind everything I do, and other reasons I like to keep to myself.

I don't really want to talk after and nobody was really pleasant. I never heard Kay cry though like the others would, but I would still hold her hand everynight. She needed the support, even if she refused to admit it. It reached the last day of fear simulations, we sat in the hall waiting. After a time Kay was called. She squeezed my hand before leaving, I wonder what fear she will have to face today. My fears so far have been, public humiliation, being betrayed by a friend, and being mute. The one from yesterday I don't understand, i sat at a desk with an equation in front of me but there wasn't just one answer, right answers were innumerable while only a few were impossible. Kay told me her simulation's were never the same fear, I'm not surprised. She's too stubborn to ever let the same thing scare her twice, but she always has to face them head on. I feel bad that she can't slow down her heart rate and just calm herself down, it's not because she's that afraid though. She has a heart condition that speeds her heart up to double it should be when she's relaxed. She refuses to accept this as an excuse to get a slow speed and risk being cut though. I smile at just how brave she's become. Tris calls me into the room for the last time.

I sit on the chair as she puts the needle in and wait until I go under. When I do I can't see anything but a small slip of paper in front of me. I pick it up and see neat cursive, Kay's handwriting.

_Preston? _I flip it over trying to figure out how it works.

_Preston!? _It's more urgent now. I try to call her to see if she's here but I can't. I flip it over again to figure out how it works.

_Preston are you there!? _What's going on? Where is she? I flip it over again.

_PRESTON! _I start to worry. What's happening to her? I look around but the room is simply black. I flip the paper again.

_PRESTON! PLEASE! _She's becoming frantic as her hand writing slips between cursive to print and back again.

_PRESTON PLEASE! I NEED YOU! _I wish she was next to me. I wish I could help her. She needs me and I'm just sitting here.

_PRESTON! WHERE ARE YOU!? WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING ME?! _I wish I could yell for her but my lips are sealed shut. I look around hoping for a pen, nothing but darkness.

_preston...please...i can't... i can't do this..._Her handwriting is now in her beautiful cursive again, the smallest I have ever seen it. It breaks my heart and even if this is just a simulation I need to let her know. I look up and this time there is a pen. I flip it over one more time, it's blank. I write knowing the perfect words for her.

_I'm here._

Suddenly I'm back in the room with Tris and Four. Four is working on the computers probably recording it. Tris unhooks her wires then walks up to me.

"What were your aptitude test results?"

"Erudite," I trust Tris and Four.

"and?"

"Can someone get more than one?" I'm curious of the idea and what that would mean for a person. Tris and Four raise their eyebrows at each other.

"If you got Erudite, why did you come to Dauntless?" four asks this time.

"Because when I heard Kay was transferring here I knew Eric was here. I wanted her to be protected." I feel heat rise to my cheeks as Four nods and smiles.

"You've done a good job," he puts his hand on my shoulder before dismissing me.

I walk to the dorm and see Kay waiting for me. She's smiling then I see a more concerned expression take over before she screams and begins to freak out. I run over and pull her into a tight hug willing her back to a calm state. Finally she calms down and we just stand there. I wonder what just happened but I won't ask her yet. We soon release and go to hang out. At first she's tense but I soon manage to get a laugh out of her and she relaxes.

"Sorry for earlier," we now stand next to each other,"I guess I have an over-active imagination." I laugh.

"No need to apologize for that. I like your imagination."

"Well thanks for calming me down."

"I'm glad I was there to help. You're the bravest person I know and it pains me to see you scared,"she rests her head on my shoulder.

"Still I'm glad it was you, I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to comfort me," she looks up at me as I stare into her gorgeous eyes. The ones that change color but always remain a darker, comforting color. This time instead of just thinking about kissing her, I lean down and actually do.

**Yay! I know short chapter again but I think what's next should have it's own chapter so it'll most likely be short too. So thank you for your patience! -3K7**


End file.
